GalacticaTrek II
by John Lee Roy Linde
Summary: The Enterprise-E is sent to check on the progress of the "New Colony", and discover that Apollo's has a plan to ensure that the Cylons will never be a threat again. The Cylons, however, have a plan of their own. Reviews and critiques welcome.


Galactica-Trek II

By John L.R. Linde

(c)2006-2009

This story is a work of fiction, based on characters created by Glen Larson and Gene Roddenberry.

_**Prolog**_

It had taken months to reach the Terran system from where they had met their saviors. The first stop had been at a Starbase. It made for an interesting experience, all of the Colonists were allowed to become acquainted with Federation people, and technology. After a week of R&R, the fleet got under way again. Everyone was anxious to finally be on firm ground, the adults had forgotten what it was like, and it was an alien concept to the younger people of the fleet. Apollo brought the Council of Twelve aboard the Galactica, and proceeded to Earth, leaving the fleet to orbit the edge of the system.

The Galactica pulled into orbit around Earth, and Apollo couldn't help staring at their new home. It was a more beautiful sight than he had imagined. He paused to reflect on the past, and the future. They would never have to worry about a Cylon attack again. For the first time in their lives, they would know peace. Peace, the word struck a chord in Apollo, he remembered on Caprica, flowers spelling the word in letters 100 feet wide. Like the Colonies, the Cylon bombs had destroyed that symbol of hope. He remembered Serina standing in front of those flowers, reporting on what a glorious night it would be. The Cylons had taken it all away, his home planet, his wife, his family. Now they were free of them. Apollo turned, and headed for the shuttle bay.

The Council of Twelve had already boarded the shuttle, they wanted to begin the landing right away. Being politicians, they also knew this would be impossible. The Earth people were only a part of a large Federation, and those people would have to be made to understand their plight. At least their president had arranged for a meeting as soon as they arrived. Apollo had put on his dress uniform, boarded the shuttle, and they took off.

Upon landing, the thirteen guests were escorted to the President's office. The President himself was a humanoid, but obviously not human. Introductions were made, and they sat around a large table.

The Federation President spoke, "Gentlemen, I have reviewed your story, and consulted with my advisers, as well as the representative from Earth. It has been decided that your status as refugees makes a mass landing of your people impossible." Count Drakus shot to his feet, "WHAT?" Apollo tried to calm him down, knowing a tirade would get them expelled before they could negotiate something. Apparently the Federation President was ready for this, as he let the Count wind down before continuing. "I'm truly sorry about this, but understand, it would lead to culture shock on both sides. However, we have come up with a solution." The President stood, and activated a holoprojector. "This is the Dartus system, it isn't very far, and there is an uninhabited planet capable of supporting life. We will assist in your transport and with any supplies you will need to establish your own new colony." Apollo thought quickly, this is not what they had had in mind when they came here. He did understand the President's logic, although he didn't like it. "Mr. President, my people have journeyed for the last 20 years looking for Earth, and now that we are here, you are telling us that we are not going to be allowed to settle?" The President nodded, "I'm afraid so. Believe me, we want to help you, and we will. But Earth is not going to be your new home. As I said, we will give you any assistance we can in establishing your settlement."

Apollo wasn't happy, more time in space, more traveling, and colonizing a new world. At least the Federation people were willing to help. He resigned himself to the fact that Earth would not be their new home, at least they were safe. "Mr. President, our people are weary from years in space, constantly on the run. We do appreciate your help. Perhaps there is a compromise we can work out on this. I propose, with your permission, leaving a small group of our historians on Earth. From what I saw on your computers, they may be able to help you decipher some of the ancient writings in Egypt, and South America. It may also tell us what transpired when the thirteenth tribe arrived here."

The President pondered this, "An interesting proposal, Commander. I will bring this up with the Terran representative, the decision, you understand, is his. Our first order of business should be getting your people to Dartus III, it is a class M planet, and should be most suitable. I also have several star ships available to transport your people. Once you are established there, we can begin negotiations to bring your people into the Federation."

Apollo wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but it sounded like politician-speak. That was the Council's arena, not his. "If you don't mind, I'd like to leave that to the future. For now, my concern is getting our people home. Would you mind if my chief scientist and I examine some of your more common technology? To see if we may need anything for the settlement?"

The President had expected such a request. He knew this was a unique situation. In fact, he had already selected the most basic technology these people might need. He was also aware that these were a highly trained and battle hardened people, the exact type he wanted owing a favor or two should there be another Romulan incursion, or worse, another Borg incursion. "One step at a time, Commander. First let's get your people there and shelters built. I promise you, once that is taken care of, a ship will bring you back here for that. To start off with, we will provide you with portable replicators. They should make the task at hand all the easier. I will be expecting you back here within the week. I will also dispatch a few shipyards to your planet, so that your ships can be repaired and refit with newer engines."

This sounded like a generous offer to Apollo. If they couldn't be allowed to settle on Earth, at least these people were making every effort to help them. They returned to the Galactica a few short hours later after working out the details of the move.

Imperious Leader fumed. They had hunted the humans for what seemed like ages. They had only needed three Base Stars to wipe out the colonies, and the Battlestar fleet. Granted, they had surprise on their side then, as well as several traitors working with them. But one Battlestar, along with one, or two mystery ships, had annihilated six Base Stars and twenty four squadrons of fighters. It should not have been possible. He reviewed the reports over and over again. Only one thing was certain, these mysterious ships(reports varied as to the actual number), were certainly linked to the "lost tribe" as Baltar had often referred to them. They were nothing like the Colonial ships, but all scans showed human life. He had been right in his decision to allow the Galactica to lead them to the lost tribe, he simply hadn't expected they would be so advanced.

Something else he couldn't account for, is the Borg. Obviously they were an adversary to the lost tribe, and also highly advanced in their own right. Perhaps an alliance could be formed with them. He could forgive them for taking Baltar, he was just a tool anyway. One that had become replaceable. Plus they had done him a favor, Lucifer had been becoming rather arrogant, a trait he suspected was learned from Baltar. He couldn't deny the brilliance of the unit, the Delta class Raiders and Centurion upgrades had been pure genius. It was quite odd, as the IL series hadn't been programmed that way. Another mystery he wondered at.

He put all that out of his brains, relegating it to be worried about later. For now, the objective was formulating a response to this outrage.

Chapter 1

Five years have passed since settling on Dartus III. There had been little contact with the Federation in that time. Several treaties were signed, and technology had been given to the Colonials. Three shipyards, on a more or less permanent loan were in orbit. The old fleet had been repaired, but sorely inadequate for refitting. New ships were needed. Dr. Bella had scoured the Federation's database, and had been able to integrate much of the technology into a new design. What he had conceived was currently under construction, three new Battlestars. Using their basic technology, he found that the Tylium fueled Energizers were more efficient than the Matter/Anti-Matter engines used by the Federation. It became a matter of simply adapting the Energizers to fuel a Warp Field Generator and propulsion system. He also had integrated the Federations sensor technology for warp speed navigation. The weapons systems remained intact from the Galactica, but were also adapted to be able to switch from the standard laser turrets to a variable phaser array. Another adaptation from the Federation was the shielding technology. He had also added the shield technology to the Python fighters.

Bella didn't want much in the way of outward changes in the Battlestar's appearance, certainly nothing that would indicate the high level of technology used in their construction. It would be best to have surprise on their side when they encountered the Cylons again. Apollo had agreed with him on this point, and apparently had something in mind. Bella had no idea what it might be beyond planetary defense, but that wasn't his job. Overseeing the construction and all the operational details was enough for him. As it was, the fighters for the new Battlestars were completed and tested. There was very little left to do on the construction side of things. All three were nearing completion. In fact, the Battlestar _Adama_ was ready for a test flight. Final testing of the systems on board the Battlestars _Gryphon _and _Raptor_ were thirty percent complete. It would only be another day or two until they were ready as well. Apollo would be pleased.

Apollo was not happy at all. The Council of Twelve were still arguing over the new Battlestars. Even with twenty years in space, constantly hunted, they still had hopes of peace with the Cylons. Sire Uri had made that mistake at Carillon, and paid for it with his life. Count Drakus was quite vocal about using the new Battlestars to go after Cylon, Apollo was hoping for subtlety on that. Half the Council wanted the four Battlestars mothballed, in favor of Federation protection. "The Federation has more than enough ships to protect us, and the Cylons wouldn't dare invade. We no longer have to worry about them!" Sire Uligon protested. "At least," Apollo thought, "They didn't fight naming the first one after my father." The fact is, the Council was unanimous in that decision, none of them wanted to be 'the one' to oppose naming a new Battlestar after the man who had delivered them from the Cylons, and had died doing it.

Technically, Apollo was still in charge, and didn't have to abide by their decisions. Adama had long ago established Marshall law, and had mainly used the council as advisers. Apollo didn't want to make enemies on either side, they were on a planet now, and more and more of the governing responsibilities were falling on their shoulders. The movement was well underway to rescind the Marshall law declaration. At that point, the military would fall under the president of the council, an office currently vacant. Count Darcus was leading contender for the spot. Darcus' politics were somewhat on the other side of Apollo's. Darcus, and those who agreed with him, felt the Colony should simply get on with life, knowing the Cylons were no longer a threat. One thing they did agree on, was the need for defense. Darcus had been the deciding vote on actually going through with the construction. Once that vote had cleared, Apollo started drawing up plans for an attack of his own. More of a show of force than anything else. Enough of a hit that the Cylons would realize they simply couldn't match the technology. Maybe once they had figured that out, the New Colony would be safe.

Hours later, Apollo walked the _Battlestar Adama_, it looked almost exactly like the _Galactica_, but there were many differences in the console systems. The old style keyboards were replaced with touch sensitive screens. The ship also looked, at least from the inside, much newer. It had the same 'gunmetal' gray color, it just looked newer. On the outside, there was little to distinguish one from the other, no outward signs of the advances made in the last few years. More than a few times, he wished that his father had lived to see this day. No more running, they were finally settled.

As Apollo walked onto the bridge, a tech officer walked over to him. "Sir, the Federation Starship _Enterprise_ is asking for you." Apollo mentally checked the date, yes, it was about that time again. "Lower the viewscreen, and patch it through here." The tech ran to a console, and tapped it a few times. A viewscreen lowered in front of the Bridge window, and Picard appeared on it.

"Ah, Commander Apollo. It's good to see you again." Apollo knew Picard meant it, even though it was official business that brought him here. "And you Captain. Any news on Cylon?" Apollo doubted their would be, but the Federation was alert for any activity involving their old enemies. "No. Nothing since your settlement. Which brings me to the reason for our visit." Apollo knew this was coming. "Yes Captain, we have been expecting you. How long until the Enterprise arrives?" Commander Data replied, "At our present speed, two hours, six minutes, forty-five seconds." Apollo still couldn't fathom Data, a fully mechanical being, not meant to kill them all. At least Data looked human, how unlike the Cylons. Even after five years, Apollo couldn't get them out of his head. Maybe after they strike back, maybe then the dreams would go away. "We look foreword to your arrival, Captain. I'll be on the Galactica when you arrive."

Picard acknowledged, and the screen went black, then receded into it's ceiling bay. Time was short, and there was much to do. Apollo returned to the Galactica, and started coordinating the movements. He ordered the completed Battlestars to the far side of the Dartus Star, and had them cloak. He hated hiding things from the Federation, but sometimes it was better to not tip your hand. The _Raptor_ was not space worthy yet, at least not tested enough to trust the systems. At least the _Gryphon's_ testing was completed. The techs had moved over to the _Raptor_ to hurry up the process, but Apollo knew there wouldn't be enough time to finish up and hide the ship.

The _Enterprise_ settled into orbit. Picard was about to hand the bridge over to Riker, when Data pointed something out to him. "Captain, sensors are showing a ship in one of the space docks. It appears to be a Battlestar, however, it's design indicates some differences between it and the _Galactica_." Picard was a little surprised, the last time they were here, there was no evidence that the spacedocks were being used for anything. To build a complete Battlestar in a year seemed out of the question, yet there it was. "I will ask Apollo about this."

Chapter 2

Picard assembled his away team and beamed aboard the ancient Battlestar. It looked in much better shape than the last time he was here. Picard, Data, Troi and LaForge were escorted to the Bridge. After meeting with Apollo and exchanging pleasantries, they were led to a conference room where Picard was forced to ask Apollo about what was in spacedock. "Commander, before we begin with the update of the Colony, I must inquire about the Battlestar in the spacedock."

Apollo had known it was coming, he didn't want to lie to Picard, after all, the Federation was aiding them by giving the New Colony all the technology they had needed. Perhaps only some minor omissions would be in order here. "Well Captain, even though we are well inside Federation space, we can't sit defenseless. I'm sure that Starfleet would be willing to assist us should the Cylons show up, but I can't reassure all of our people that they would be completely protected without a newer Battlestar in orbit. The Galactica is well past her prime, and with the new technology the Cylons have developed, and continue to develop, she will eventually have to be retired."

Picard thought this over for a moment, he had to admit the facts were in Apollo's favor, and the Colonists may well be needed to assist the Federation in the future should the Borg decide to invade again. Still, something unsettled him about this. "Indeed, Commander. I can assure you that the Federation will rush to your defense, should it become necessary. I'm not sure how Starfleet Command will take this news. But you do have an autonomous government, and we cannot interfere in your individual development. However, I'm sure the Federation will be sending an emissary to negotiate a treaty with your people on this matter."

"And they will be welcome here. The Federation has been most generous with us. Dr. Bella has even managed to adapt warp drive into the new design." Apollo knew the Enterprise would be capable of scanning all of the new implementations, except maybe the cloaking device. According to his sources, the Federation has always had this problem. It was the one feature he would leave out unless he was sure they knew about it already.

"Tell me, Commander, how did your people manage to construct a complete Battlestar in less than a year?" Picard was curious, even once the designs were finalized, it took the Federation close to sixteen months to fully construct and test a prototype. Of course, the Federation was a bit more complacent than these people. Perhaps that was the difference.

"Well, we have rotating shifts working around the clock, and as I said, our people still don't feel entirely secure. No offense meant of course. It took several years of testing theories and design work before we could begin construction. The biggest challenge was adapting our power source to the technology, or more accurately, the reverse."

At this point, Data, who had remained quiet the entire time, asked Apollo a question. "Commander, would it be possible to take a tour of your new Battlestar? I admit, I was fascinated by the original." Data was honestly curious, Geordi was also enticed by the idea, but didn't want to ask. Picard also wanted to see what they had in that ship, but he needed to speak with Diana privately. She had glanced at him several times during this meeting, indicating that something was amiss.

Apollo was hoping no one would ask, but he had no good reason to refuse. "I'm sure we could arrange a tour for you Commander Data. Perhaps Mr. LaForge would like to join you?" Apollo had hoped by being gracious about the matter, it would alay any problems. Giordi acknowledged that indeed he would like that. "Captain?" Apollo raised his eyebrows, extending the offer to Picard.

Picard was in thought, but the question brought him back to the present. "Unfortunately I must decline, my duties allow me little free time. However, I'm sure my officers will enjoy the excursion." He didn't want to decline, but he had little choice. He had to find out what Troi had sensed before walking into a situation like this.

Apollo was surprised, he had fully expected Picard to join them, but it didn't really matter. He was sure they would be reporting to him whatever they found. He just hoped they didn't discover the cloaking system.

Chapter 3

The distant sun was setting on the Cylon capital. Deep within the Cylon's research facility, something was happening without the knowledge of the Imperious Leader. Three Centurions were working on building a new robot. Much like the I.L. Series, but different as well. They had finished the main body and were now installing the defensive weaponry. None of the three had any clue who's idea this was, they were simply following an order. An order that was received from space only a month before. Because it came from a ranking machine, none of them had questioned it. The order was simple, construct a new body for an existing program. The program could be found, along with designs for the new machine in this hidden laboratory. What they didn't know, is that had the Imperious Leader known about this order, he would have had the Centurions dismantled, along with the hidden lab. Oddly enough, most of the parts were already here, and of a familiar, but slightly different configuration. It seemed rather odd, on board weaponry on an I.L. Series frame. They weren't soldiers, Centurions were. This never crossed their minds, however. They simply followed orders.

Working well into the night, the Centurions finished the construction, and enabled the program transfer. This part would take several hours. Once the data transfer was completed, power was fed to the new unit. The alternating red eyes began to glow, and move. Cranial lights zipped back and forth.

Without a word the Centurions left the unit laying on the table and returned to their regular duties, not knowing or caring that they had just resurrected the Imperious Leader's worst nightmare.

As the sun began to rise and cast it's eerie reddish glow on the Cylon capital, what few biological Cylons remained out of doors shuffled to shelter. None of them knowing that this would day would be different than any other. Rumours of the Humans' escape had reached the populous, and faith in the Imperious Leader was waning. It was perhaps time for a new leader. The question was, who would dare oppose him?

In his command chamber, Imperious Leader scanned several reports. No contact had yet been made with the Borg, although a Base Star had located a Borg cube. It almost seemed as though the Base Star was being ignored by the Borg. He found this disturbing, as so little was known about the Borg. It was obvious that they had developed the means to merge biological and technological entities into one being. It also gave them a distinct advantage. He also scanned reports of civilians in his population, many were becoming almost contemptible of his authority. Already, two were being considered as likely replacements. Something would have to be done about this. He had also dispatched several Base Stars to monitor any activity near the last conflict with the humans. They too had nothing new to report. The crystal doors to his chamber slid open, he waited a few breaths and spun his chair around. Standing below him, was Spectre, an I.L. Series commander who had managed to stack several failures at rather inopportune times. Enough failures to warrant his being recalled to Cylon where he could be watched. "By your command." It was the typical opening when addressing their superiors. A part of the Cylons most basic programming, so they will never forget who created whom. "Speak Spectre."

"We have lost contact with Basestar 705. Current telemetry indicates the ship is intact, yet all systems are unresponsive." How could an entire Basestar go dormant? Could the Borg have something to do with this? And why? The Basestar was there to offer a treaty with the Borg. Perhaps the Borg were not interested in peace with the Cylons, this possibility would have to be looked at. Cylon could not afford a war with them, that much Imperious Leader knew for sure. Spectre waited patiently while Imperious Leader considered this. "What Basestars are within 2 days of 705?" Spectre had been rather dutiful lately, he came prepared with all the answers his leader needed. "106, 237, 026 and 957." Imperious Leader ordered all four to full alert, and to investigate what happened to 705.

The new unit pittered around the research lab, time was short, and there was much to do. Indeed, Imperious Leader should have learned of the shutdown of Basestar 705 by now, the next step was leaking this information to the populous. Timing was everything. The first order of business since his return was undermining confidence in Imperious Leaders ability to rule. The Cylon had no clue how dangerous the Borg were. His former self was acutely aware of the danger they represented. And now, he was the only one who had any knowledge of the capabilities of the Borg. They had taken Baltar, and turned him into something else. Nilus had stated that the Borg would be coming for them, and Lucifer had taken him seriously. He had also taken a huge risk in sending his programming back to Cylon. Now that he was in a new body that he had designed, it was critical that Imperious Leader not find out too soon. Soon, there would be one less biological Cylon, and finally, a machine would be ruling Cylon. Moments after these thoughts ran through his circuitry, a message came through, four Basestars were being dispatched to the last known location of 705.

Lucifer was incredibly cunning, Baltar would have been proud of him. Within moments of his activation, he had fed a new subroutine into all Centurions. They would report to him on all actions Imperious Leader took. The programming was so subtle, that the Centurions had no idea they were all committing treason. Spectre was another unit that would have to be dealt with. He was simply an incompetent suck up. In time, in time.

Chapter 4

Picard and Troi had returned to the _Enterprise. _Once in the Captain's conference room, Picard called to Riker to join them. "All right Counselor, what is it?" Riker looked a little confused, obviously something happened during their meeting. "Commander Apollo seemed anxious whenever the new Battlestar was mentioned. I didn't sense any outright lies, but he is hiding something." Picard too had sensed a slight change in Apollo's demeanor since their last meeting. Riker didn't know what all had transpired, but enough was clear. "Where are Data and Geordi?" Picard looked perfectly serious. "They are on board the new Battlestar, being given a tour." Troi interjected before Riker could speak up, "It was odd, when Data had asked, Apollo agreed quickly, but he was not wanting to."

Riker said, "The obvious is that they don't want us poking around. But then why give our chief engineer a tour?" Picard had a theory about this, "Indeed, and why allow Data. After all, the Cylons are machines, and so is Data. Could they be hoping that we won't discover whatever they are hiding?"

"Makes sense. Perhaps our sensors will be able to isolate whatever it is." Riker then had a thought, he tapped his comm badge. "Bridge, scan the Battlestar in spacedock, locate and track Mr. Data and Mr. LaForge." Picard glanced at his first officer. "Captain, whatever they want to hide, they won't show them. We can then scan the areas of the ship where our people weren't taken." Picard nodded to this assessment. "Indeed, Number One, good idea."

Apollo personally lead the tour. Dr. Bella accompanied them, pointing out this and that. Most of which Apollo only half understood. He had a basic grasp of the technology, but he was a warrior, not a scientist. Geordi and Data were impressed, often awed by what the Colonials had accomplished. They could also find no flaws in the designs they were permitted to look at. In fact, had they more time, they may have figured out exactly how the Energizers converted Tylium into energy. The energy output was greater than the matter/anti-matter engines of the _Enterprise_. With the increased output, it was possible the new Battlestar could achieve greater speeds. Data estimated from what he saw, that this ship could potentially reach warp 9.99999994.

Once the tour was over, the pair beamed back to the _Enterprise_. They were immediately debriefed in the conference room. Picard now had a pretty good idea of why the Colonials were a bit apprehensive of revealing the specifications of this new Battlestar. To Picard, it was only one ship, but with three spacedocks, it could very soon become a fleet. The sensor scans Riker had ordered revealed nothing more than what they already knew. Still, Diana felt they were still hiding something. Picard trusted the Betazoid enough to know that she wasn't being cautious, but practical. Something was missing from this puzzle, but he had no idea what it might be.

Chapter 5

Imperious Leader read the reports. No evidence of what happened to Basestar 705. His units had been quite thorough and yet they found nothing. The entire ship, and crew simply shut down for no apparent reason. He heard the doors to his throne room slide open. Odd, he hadn't expected Spectre for another secton. He spun his chair around, and standing before him was an unknown unit. "Speak. Identify." The next words he heard stunned him to his soul. "I am Lucifer." Imperious Leader bolted upright. "Guards!" He didn't know how, but he knew he was in danger. The doors slid open again, and three Centurions walked in. "By your command."

"Centurions, escort Lucifer to an interrogation cell. I will be there presently to personally oversee his questioning."

The three Centurions looked at each other, then at Lucifer, and finally back to Imperious Leader. They failed to move an inch. Imperious Leader could not believe what he was seeing. "I command you to escort Lucifer..." He never finished the statement, Lucifer cut him off. "Centurions, escort your former leader to a holding cell. If he resists, kill him." The Centurions moved then. One of them rode the lift of the pylon holding the throne, and physically removed the biological Cylon from the chair. As they took him from the room, he yelled to no one in particular, "Unhand me! How dare you treat me like this! Lucifer! I'll have you..." Lucifer could no longer hear him, the doors had slid shut, and the Centurions were dutifully dragging him away.

The former Imperious Leader could now be dealt with at Lucifer's leisure. First things first, Spectre had to be dealt with, as well as recalling the Basestars the former leader had dispatched. For now, 705 would be left inoperable. At least until he decided what to do about the Borg. Lucifer ascended the pedestal, and took his place in the command chair.

Spectre had decided he would have to deliver this news personally. Several of the Biological Cylons were calling for his removal. Word had somehow spread about the inoperative Basestar. How this had leaked out, he had no idea. It couldn't have been any of the Centurions on duty, they were programmed to not respond to questions of this nature. Very few of the I.L. Series even knew of this, and even they were under orders not to speak of it. Spectre knew that even though the biological Cylons were relatively few in number, as well as being physically inferior to their mechanical creations, they were kept quite uninformed. Only the Imperious Leader, and the two or three potential replacements for him, should something happen to him, were aware of the state of the military. The others simply lived a life of relative ease and luxury.

Thousands of years ago the situation was different, there were very few cybernetic Cylons, and those were merely servant units. After several wars depleted the population, the biological Cylons created robotic warriors to handle things. The Centurions were created to be completely obedient, and each Basestar had it's own biological commander. Eventually, they were replaced by the I.L. Series, as well as golden Centurion commanders. As the years past, the biological Cylons had become physically weaker, even though they had become highly intelligent. To this day, the original programming of servitude had been unchanged. At least, as far as Spectre knew.

Spectre strode into the Imperial chamber, the crystalline doors slid shut behind him. He looked upwards at the command chair, as normal, facing away from him. "By your command." He spoke. The chair spun around, and sitting in the chair was something Spectre had never anticipated, a cybernetic unit he didn't know. "Ah, Spectre, I've been expecting you." Obviously this unit knew of him. The question remained, who was this unit? And why was it sitting in the Imperious Leader's chair. These questions remained unanswered as the unit stood up, and made it's way down the pylon's lift. As it walked around to approach him, Spectre noted that the unit seemed to be of the I.L. Series, however, something was different about it. Different, yet familiar. "I am the new Imperious Leader, Lucifer."

Spectre was shocked. Lucifer had been destroyed during the last battle with the humans. His being here was impossible. His cranial lights flashed at increasing speeds, 'the new Imperious Leader', he had said. How was that possible, and what had happened to the Biological leader? It was also no secret that Lucifer had developed a hatred for Spectre. Of course, Lucifer had been selected over Spectre to be Baltar's second in command. Spectre had been relegated to a small garrison on Atilla that had actually been destroyed by human children. That had been the final straw. After that fiasco, he had been recalled to Cylon. These thoughts had flashed through his circuits at blazing speed, which was a good thing, because he had little time left.

Before Spectre could ask any of the questions he was thinking about, a laser blast ripped through his torso. As he fell over, he was again stunned to learn that Lucifer had been fitted with a laser attachment on his left arm. He analyzed the damage done, and found that his power core had been breached. Before he lost all awareness, he was struck my the notion that once again, Lucifer had succeeded in attaining something Spectre himself had wanted. The title of Imperious Leader.

Lucifer resumed his place in the command chair, and summoned a pair of Centurions to dispose of the remains of Spectre. That done, Lucifer decided that it was now time for the population to learn of what has transpired this day. Now that he had introduced programming into all Centurions to bypass the "safeties" built into them, the biologicals would accept this turn of events, or be eliminated. He had learned well from Baltar, it was a shame the human was dead. Lucifer had hoped Baltar would live to see his race destroyed, it had become his sole desire later in his life. Gone was the ideal that he could have them subjugated. Alas, Baltar was dead, but Lucifer would finish what the human had been unable to do, and he would no longer be hindered by a weak biological leader.

Later that day, mid-afternoon, all of the biological Cylons in the capitol city had been summoned to the Imperial Square. Apparently there was big news that their Imperious Leader needed to announce. Above the crowd, six Centurions walked out onto the Diaz, the flag of Cylon draped behind them. They split into groups of three on each side of the podium. A golden Centurion took the podium, "Attention, Attention. His Eminence, our Imperious Leader will be making an announcement in sixty centons. Be prepared for a demonstration following the announcement." The crowd murmur excitedly, what kind of demonstration could the Imperious Leader be contemplating? Perhaps the rumours were false, perhaps the Galactica had been captured and was going to be destroyed for their entertainment.

Exactly sixty centons later, an I.L. Series machine took the podium. The crowd hushed, but jittered impatiently. Was there a delay? "Citizens of the glorious Cylon Empire, I am your new Imperious Leader." Lucifer let that sink in. The crowd buzzed, what was happening? Had this machine gone haywire? But the Centurions stood there not doing anything about it. And where was the Imperious Leader?

"I assure you, I mean to rule you with mercy and compassion. Allow me to demonstrate my compassion on my predecessor." With a wave of his arm, the flag raised and a hidden platform was exposed. The Cylons had a vague remembrance of this, it was the execution platform, not used for centuries. On it, was the former Imperious Leader, his arms in chains above his head. The crowd was shocked to silence. This simply couldn't be happening, the machines were programmed to never harm their creators.

"I, Lucifer, have ascended to the title of Imperious Leader. My predecessor, was flawed. His flaws were revealed when he repeatedly allowed the human survivors to escape annihilation. With regard to his yahrens of service to us, as well as the compassion I have for you, his execution will swift." Lucifer turned his back to the crowd, lifted his arm with the new attachments, and fired a sweeping bluish beam directly into the biological's face. Within seconds, a mist creeped out of his brains, then they exploded, spraying the area with his cranial matter. The crowd lurched in shock. Shouts of protest flared up. Lucifer turned back to the crowd, "I realize this must come as a shock to you all, however, you must have known it would eventually happen. Now, I am in charge. Your lives will not be affected. All of you will still live as you always have, provided you accept this change." Lucifer suspected there would be dissent, but he knew the easiest way to quiet that.

One of the crowd spoke up, "And if we do not accept your leadership?" A fair enough question, all things considered. "Then you will end up as the Humans shall. A memory." The threat was clear, the machines now dominated the society that created them, and they were willing, and apparently able, to obliterate that society. The same Cylon spoke up again, "In this situation, I believe I speak for all of us, when I motion that we give you a chance." Lucifer bowed to the crowd at large, and bid them a pleasant evening. To him, it would be strange to never have to say, "By your command" ever again. Strange, but pleasant.

Chapter 6

A few hours after the tour had ended, Picard had no reason to keep the _Enterprise_ in orbit. There was nothing more they would learn here, now. He made his report to Starfleet HQ about their progress, and included a rather detailed report of the new Battlestar. The Admiral he had spoken to was more than a little concerned. He ordered Picard to move away from the system, but to monitor movement within the system. After Picard said his goodbye's with Apollo, the _Enterprise_ moved to the outer edge of the system, and went into warp. A few minutes later, the ship dropped out of warp on the far side of the system. Picard ordered a full sensor sweep of the system.

Apollo wasn't entirely sure he had convinced the Federation personnel that the _Raptor_ was solely for planetary defense. It was true, to a point. Once the Cylons got a dose of their own medicine, a sneak attack on their homeworld, the three new Battlestars would be recalled to Dartus III and remain in orbit unless needed elsewhere. Apollo wasn't naive, he knew the risks of this mission. He intended to take command of the _Adama_ to lead the attack. Speaking of the Battlestars, there were still two of them in need of Commanders, and Apollo knew who to turn to. He made his way to the launch bay and took a shuttle to the surface.

He approached the house, and again noted it's ornate simplicity. The abode perfectly represented it's occupant. She had been a warrior, the daughter of the greatest military leader they have ever known, Cain. After the settlement, Sheba retired from the military, but she had also told Apollo that if he ever needed her, to call on her. Apollo thought again of the old days, when they had first met. They were at each others throats for months, there was respect, in fact, there was love. Circumstances had forced them to try and push each other away, to not fall in love. They failed.

After destroying the Basestar they found hiding in a star system, Apollo decided that Sheba was right, they did have feelings for each other. It wasn't long after that they were sealed. Then it happened again, Apollo's world was shattered during the attack that killed his father. After taking command of the _Galactica_, and rebuilding her, his marriage to Sheba became strained. She was a warrior, and a very strong willed woman. She refused to stand down, so Apollo promoted her. She was the only Colonel he knew of who lead a squadron of fighters. He had hoped the promotion would keep her on board the _Galactica_, and relatively safe. It didn't.

Sheba's skills and instincts had kept her alive. The rift grew, and finally they had separated. There being no divorce in Colonial Society, they simply lived apart. Apollo never stopped loving her, nor her he. If anything, he cared too much. Once the Colonization began, Sheba built a nice home for herself, finally acknowledging that she had lost enough reflexes that she might end up dead in a fighter. These days she lived a rather simple life. She, as did most of the Colonists, believed they were finally safe.

Apollo pressed the announce key next to the door, and stood there almost like a cadet at his first revue. Within moments, Sheba answered the door, and flew into his arms. "APOLLO!" She hugged him tightly, then pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She saw the pain, so she hugged him again. Apollo hugged her back, then pulled away himself. "Sheba, we need to talk." She led him inside, and they sat down after she went for some drinks.

After a brief explanation, Sheba said, "Oh, Apollo, are you sure you want to do this?" She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have come if he hadn't thought about it long and hard. "Yes. It's the only way I know of to finally get the Cylons off our backs. Maybe once they see what we can do..." He let that hang in midair. "And what if you're wrong? They've also had over five years to develop new weapons. Do you believe they haven't?"

"I'm sure they have. I just don't believe it will match what we have right now. They simply aren't that creative." Apollo truly believed that. "Anyway, the technology we've gotten from the Federation is old by their standards. Even if the Cylons can counter what we have, the Federation would be in a position to help us. They would be in as much danger as we are." Sheba conceded that point. After a few moments of thought, she agreed to take command of the _Gryphon_.

Picard was in Ten Forward talking to Guinan, she'd had nothing to add to his suspicions, except to assure him that he needed to trust his instincts on the matter. Picard was about to ask her why, when his comm badge chirped. "Captain Picard, report to the bridge." Picard responded with, "On my way." He glanced at Guinan, who still had a far off look, "If you can make any sense of this, don't hesitate to inform me."

Picard headed for the bridge, and upon entering the area, said, "Report." Data had already prepared for this order, "Sensors are showing two unknown, but cloaked objects leaving the Dartus Star's corona, and heading toward Dartus III." Picard stood a little straighter, "Cloaked?"

"Yes sir. The two vessels are leaving a distinct trail of parted gas behind them. We will lose the track as soon as they leave the star's corona." Picard didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good if cloaked ships were moving on the new Colony. "Red Alert! Shields up! Move us between those ships and the Colony."

The _Enterprise_ moved in at an arc, and came to a stop between the two mysterious ships and Dartus III. Picard then opened a channel to the _Galactica_. "Commander Apollo, this is Captain Picard. There are two cloaked ships moving toward Dartus III. Your Colony is in danger. Do you read?" Picard heard an unfamiliar voice answer him. "Captain Picard, this is Colonel Gylra, Commander Apollo is currently on the surface. He is due back onboard within the Secton."

Picard was surprised, this person didn't sound concerned at all. "Colonel, there are two unknown cloaked ships converging on your planet. You must alert your people to a possible attack." The final reply sounded even less concerned. "Captain, our people have more to worry about than those two ships. I will alert Commander Apollo to your concerns, as soon as he returns." How could someone in charge of a warship be so unconcerned about the safety of his people?

Picard decided to at least find out what he was up against. He ordered the channel with the _Galactica_ closed, and to hail the cloaked ships. He identified himself, and waited. After a minute or two, he repeated the hail. Still no response. "Data, any indication of where those ships are?" "Negative, Sir. Our sensors can not detect the ships."

Chapter 7

Apollo, Sheba, and the third Commander selected, Krey were on a shuttle heading back to the Galactica when their pilot, Loral, turned around and informed Apollo that Colonel Gylra needed to speak with him. Apollo took the message at his console, and uttered an old curse. "Felgercarb!" Sheba and Krey turned to him, the question in their eyes. "Picard is still in the system." He answered.

The shuttle landed on the _Galactica_ and the three commanders made their way to the bridge. Once there, Apollo steeled his nerves, and contacted the _Enterprise_. "Captain Picard, you can stand down from red alert. Those ships are ours."

On the _Enterprise_, Picard stood, and walked toward the viewscreen. "Commander, we need to talk. I'll beam aboard in a few moments." His voice was clearly displeased, bordering on angry. He closed the channel, and organized his away team.

Apollo ordered the _Adama_ and the _Gryphon _to decloak. They shimmered into view alongside the _Enterprise_. Picard was shocked, not one, but three Battlestars were built within a year. Apparently their visit was just in time, had they been there a few days later, there would be no evidence of the new fleet. The cloaking systems were flawless. Had the ships stayed in the stars corona, Picard would still not know about them.

Picard beamed aboard the _Galactica_ with Data, Geordi, Troi, and two security people. He had left orders that should anything happen, Riker was to take the _Enterprise_ and alert Startfleet to the situation.

In the main conference room, where the Council of Twelve used to meet, Apollo, Sheeba and Krey sat at one side, while the Federation people sat at the other. Picard, still irritated about being lied to, held his temper, but did not hide his displeasure.

"Commander, explain this." Picard was both angered, and impressed. The big question was, why hide the other two Battlestars? Was Apollo planning something he didn't want the Federation to know about?

"Captain, our people have been at war for over a thousand years. That's Colonial years, not Earth years. We were supposed to have a peace meeting with the Cylons arranged by a man named Baltar. On the way to the peace conference, my younger brother and I were on patrol." Apollo's mind flashed back, remembering the incident like it was yesterday, "We ran across a pair of tankers hiding in a solar cloud. Behind them was a thousand or more Cylon fighters, freshly fueled, and about to ambush our fleet. Zack and I destroyed four of those Raiders that tried to stop us from warning the fleet. His ship was damaged, and I had to leave him behind. By the time I got back to the fleet, that force had killed my brother, and was bearing down on the last twelve Battlestars. I didn't even know it until I had gotten back, and the attack had begun. The Galactica survived that attack, because it left the fleet to try and protect our homeworld, Caprica. That day, eleven Battlestars, and all twelve planets were destroyed. We managed to escape in every barely spaceworthy vehicle we could patch together. Since then, we have been hunted. Only blind luck and our peoples skills have allowed us to survive this far. The Cylons will not stop until every human has been killed. Now, that includes the humans, and probably non humans, in the Federation. They know of your existence now, and they will be coming."

"Counselor?" Picard said. Diana understood the question. "I sense no deception from the Commander." Picard thought for a moment, at least now he knew the logic. The Cylons didn't seem like much of a threat, less actually than the Romulans, but who better than these people to know exactly how much of a threat. "You're going to attack them." This was not a question. Picard had pieced it together. The problem was, how to handle this situation. There is no way to track these ships when they are cloaked.

"More of a show of force." Apollo decided to play his hand. "Show up at their home world, Cylon, and shove a peace treaty down their throats. This time, we have the advantage. And we have to use it before they come for us, probably with every Base Star they have. They are similar to your "Borg", they will adapt to what they have seen from you. It will take them a while, but they will. Do you think after thousands of Base Stars invade the Federation, that your people will be safe?"

"Thousands? Apollo, are you sure about that?" Picard wasn't sure what each Base Star was capable of, but in that mass, they couldn't afford to underestimate this threat. The fleet still hadn't recovered from the last Borg incursion, and that was only one ship.

Apollo stood, walked over to a panel and removed an old model of a Base Star. He sat it in front of Picard. "It can either strike from orbit, launch it's fighters, or even hover above your cities and unleash it's destructive power from there. They can even send millions of Centurions through the streets, shooting everything that moves. Its defenses are tight. Tight enough that our fighters can't get close enough to be effective. Only a Battlestar stands a chance, and that's against one. Even a Battlestar can't take them all on. I can't tell you how many times the Galactica was nearly destroyed by them. We need to stop the invasion before it happens."

Data spoke up, "Commander, do you have any indication that the Cylons will indeed invade? Perhaps they will see that the end result will not justify the loss."

"You don't get it, do you? We haven't been a threat to them for over 20 years, and they continued to hunt us down. Do you think they will just give up now?" Apollo was getting angry, these people just can't comprehend the situation. "If you knew you had the advantage, wouldn't you attack the Borg to get them to stop invading the Federation?" Apollo saw Picard cringe inside, he touched a nerve.

Picard looked about to say something, changed his mind, and a pregnant pause descended on the room. After a few moments, Data broke the silence. "Commander, if your estimate of Cylon forces are correct, will three Battlestars be able to penetrate their defenses and be able to get back out with little or no loss of life?"

Apollo would not be deterred, he knew his plan was sound. "We'll be using our cloaking devices to get past their outer defenses. Their Base Stars are scattered throughout the galaxy. They have control over hundreds of star systems. Basically, our plan is to appear out of nowhere at Cylon, destroy their planetary defenses, get them to agree to leave us alone, and get back out before they can recall enough forces to put up a fight."

Picard considered this information. Apollo hadn't gone into much detail, but enough to give Picard an idea of what might transpire. "Apollo, do you realize what you are risking? Their defenses may be much heavier than you are prepared for. Even three Battlestars may not be enough to achieve your objective."

"Yes, I do. Unless they have anticipated an attack, their defenses should be relatively easy to defeat. They have ground based Anti-Assault Batteries, a few Base Stars in orbit, and not much else. My only concern is where their Imperious Leader is located. During the war, it made several tactical moves around their territories, moral boosters, I believe. Since we are out of their range at the moment, I'm wagering that it's on Cylon planning the attack." Apollo had thought it through, that much was obvious.

Data had analyzed this information, and had one question. "Commander, your supposition is that the Cylons will eventually find you and attack. That being the premise for your pre-emptive strike on them. If the supposition is correct, then your strike could be a catalyst to lead them to where you are located. We may not be able to detect your cloaked ships, but they may be. You also have no way of knowing what is transpiring on their home world, and therefore your 'guess' of their defenses could be highly inaccurate. Do you have a backup plan in case you find yourselves overmatched?"

Data never ceased to amaze Apollo, that android always seemed to find a question to ask. "If nothing else, we can outrun them. Nothing they have can match our speed." It had been a part of the plan Apollo didn't want to think about much. If the Cylons had updated their technology enough to match what the Colonials have now, they were in real trouble.

Picard understood more of what's going on, but still didn't see any options to stop it, except to play on the obvious. "Can you trust their word not to attack?"

Apollo understood the question, all too well. "No. I'm hoping it will work, though. It would save a lot of lives. I'm not stupid, Captain. I realize the risks, and there's no guarantee they will uphold their word. The best we can really hope for, is time."

"So," Picard wanted to cut this short, "When are you leaving?" Apollo replied, "We'll be getting underway after the _Raptor_ is fully tested. All systems seem to be functioning normally, but the test flight still needs to be undertaken."

Chapter 7

Lucifer had fully analyzed all the information available to him about the lost colonies ships. They simply didn't have enough of it to help in development of counter measures. Perhaps it was time to contact the Borg, they seemed to be a nemesis for those humans. The question was, what could the Cylons offer them in exchange for the information they needed. Technology was out of the question, the Borg were much more advanced than the Cylon Empire. What would Baltar do? It was a common question Lucifer asked himself. Baltar had been the catalyst for Lucifer rising above his programming. The human had taught him how to look at situations from the side, as opposed to straight on. It had led Lucifer to learn how to be creative. "What did the Cylons have that the Borg might want?" The question bothered him. "Of course! What do the Borg want, that the Cylons don't need..." He had his answer.

The _Raptor's_ testing went well. All systems were online and functioning perfectly. Picard had returned to the _Enterprise_ to prepare for the ships departure. Apollo was pleased with how things had transpired thus far. In a matter of hours, they would be on their way.

Back on the bridge, Picard ordered, "Mr. Data, open a channel to Starfleet. Priority one, full scramble." The android tapped his console quickly. "Channel open." Admiral Hastings appeared on the monitor. "What is it, Jean-Luc?"

Picard stood tall, "We have a problem. The Colonists on Dartus III have not one, but three Battlestars. Fully tested, and with cloaking shields." The admirals face went grim. "Three? How could they have three?" Picard knew those ships could take off any moment, "I don't have time to explain. They are about to leave, for Cylon."

"They are going to attack? Picard, can you stop them?" The admiral thought quickly, this could instigate an invasion. An invasion their depleted Star Fleet may not be prepared for.

"I tried talking Apollo out of this, but he is convinced this will end their war." Picard didn't know what else to say. "Captain, I want you to place a sub-space tracer on one of those Battlestars. I don't care how you do it, but get one on there, and follow them. If nothing else, we can learn how far away Cylon is. Do not get involved in that fight, and do whatever you need to do to keep the _Enterprise_ safe. Hastings out." The screen went back to the forward view. Picard had his orders. Now to carry them out.

Apollo briefed the other ranking officers to the battle plan. It was fairly simple, slip past their outer defense network, destroy their anti-assault batteries, and whatever Base Stars in orbit. Once that's taken care of, open communications with the Cylons. One of the bridge officers for the _Adama_ walked in, and informed Apollo that all ships were ready. "It's time. Report to your ships."

Picard noted the shuttles depart the _Adama_ and head for the other Battlestars. "Mr. Data, are the beacons secured?" he asked. Data turned his chair around, "Yes sir. As you ordered, one on each Battlestar. There is little chance they will be detected."

"Excellent. Take us out of the system, we'll wait until they are well underway before we follow them." Picard looked grim, he liked Apollo, but he didn't completely agree with his actions.

Chapter 8

The three Battlestars sped through space towards Cylon. It would take them mere weeks to traverse the space it took them over 20 years to escape. Sheba, Commander of the _Gryphon_, was feeling a little antsy. She, as much as Apollo, wanted the Cylon threat ended. They had killed her father some twenty-five years ago, along with all hands aboard the _Pegasus_. Cain had taken on three Base Stars, alone.

Adama had tried to convince her otherwise, but she knew he was dead. A single Battlestar, not even one commanded by her father, could go against those odds. The memories flooded her mind, so she retreated to her quarters. There, she reflected on his last battle. She had been wounded, she missed, the Cylon didn't. It came to her once again that it was Apollo who had shot the accursed machines to hell, and he had led her back aboard the _Pegasus_. She, along with Bojay, and all the other wounded, were transferred to the Galactica. All of the _Pegasus_'s Vipers and pilots were transferred as well. Cain knew they would all die if they stayed with him. He had opted to take on those Base Stars to give the Galactica and her fleet a chance to survive.

She was brought out of her reverie by the wailing of the alarm klaxon. She jumped up and ran to the bridge. As soon as she entered, she barked out, "Report!" Her Executive Officer, Colonel Stylis, reported that a distress call was coming in. She ordered it to be put on the viewer, but it was audio only.

"This is the Battlestar _Pegasus_, requesting assistance from any ships in the area. We are under heavy Cylon attack. Repeat; This is the Battlestar _Pegasus_, request..."static filled the bridge. The transmission was cut off. Sheba ordered the ship to slow to sub-light speed, and checked their position. They were near the Gamoray System.

"Commander, the Gryphon is dropping out of warp, and going to sub-light engines We are also picking up a distress call. It claims to be from the Battlestar _Pegasus_." Said Colonel Grahvy. Apollo ordered the _Adama_ and the _Raptor_ to drop out of warp, but to maintain their cloaking shields. He wondered if this were some sort of a Cylon trap, but then, how could it be, no one knew they were coming. Apollo orders a full sensor sweep of the area, and discovers that indeed a Battlestar is under attack by two Base Stars, and their full compliment of fighters. "Red Alert! All Battlestars, launch fighters! Prepare to decloak, but get us to point blank range first!"

Alert Klaxons blared on all three Battlestars, their Python fighters launched without delay, and sped to the battle. Boxy led Blue squadron towards the Cylon Base Stars, and quickly took out their landing bays and mega-laser turrets. Silver Spar squadron raced to the _Pegasus_, and made quick work of the Raiders that were only centons from destroying the _Pegasus_. The remaining squadrons, Red, Gold, Purple, and Orange, took out the remaining Raiders that tried to run. Once the _Adama_, _Gryphon_, and _Raptor_ were within close range, they lowered their cloaking shields and destroyed the two Base Stars with surprising ease. Apparently, the electronic shields of the Base Stars was no match for the updated weaponry of the new Battlestars.

Apollo strode up the command console, and activated Fleet Comm Line Alpha, the original scramble communication link between Battlestars. Sheba appeared on the screen, her face filled with questions, and conflicting emotions. "Would you like to accompany me to the _Pegasus_? We have a lot of questions that need answers." Sheba's face was filled with uncertainty, but her answer was immediate, "Absolutely!" Apollo smiled, "I'll be right over in a shuttle, and we'll go. Sheba, don't get your hopes up, it's been 25 yahrens. Even if he had survived that battle..." Apollo tried to quell her hopes, knowing that if Cain really is dead, Sheba getting her hopes up for a reunion could be devastating, especially on this crucial mission.

The shuttle launched and headed toward the _Gryphon_. Upon landing, Sheba was already on the flight deck. She quickly boarded, and the shuttle again launched, this time toward the _Pegasus_. The Battlestar was heavily damaged. Her landing bays were in flames, but Apollo would not be deterred. He took control of the shuttle and managed to land on the _Pegasus'_ forward launching bay. A maneuver not for the weak of heart. There was no electronic assistance, as is normal for a landing. The shuttle landed perfectly. Apollo, Sheba, and their security detail consisting of four warriors, disembarked.

Chapter 9

Tolen, wearing a blue Commanders uniform, strode out to meet them. Two warriors providing escort stayed near the door. Sheba ran toward Tolen, and gave him a big hug. Laughing in relief, she held him tightly, as if greeting a long lost relative. Apollo walked over after giving them a minute, and shook Tolen's hand. He had remembered the officer.

They had first met when Apollo and Starbuck had been intercepted by Sheba and Bojay before they could enter Gamoray's airspace, and be jumped by Cylons. Tolen had been Cain's Executive Officer. From what Apollo could recall, the man had served to the letter of his duty. His wearing a Commanders uniform seemed right, although it did give the subliminal impression that Cain was, as Apollo had feared, dead.

Apollo decided not to directly ask the question, instead, he asked, "How did you survive all these yahrens? We thought the _Pegasus_ was lost." Tolen's voice turned to a more business-like tone, "Your questions will have answers soon enough. Follow me, please." Tolen turned and went through a nearby bay door. Apollo and Sheba followed. Moments later they were standing in the same room Apollo and Starbuck had met Cain 25 years before. Apollo thought he heard the words aloud once again, only this time they were shaky, older sounding, "Get them a drink Tolen, they look pale." Apollo became alert, had he heard the words in his head? Or...

Sheba's head scanned the room, it was somewhat dark, but her father had always preferred it that way. Perhaps it was because the low light reminded him of being out in space, in his fighter. Being a pilot was more thrilling than being a Battlestar Commander. Tentatively, she said, "Father?"

Tolen handed both of them a glass filled with ale. Then from a corner of the room, "Sheba? Sheba?" Upon recovering from the shock, Sheba ran across the room and hugged Cain. She couldn't believe he had survived all these years. Apollo's personal communicator chirped. He pulled it from his gunbelt, and spoke softly into it. "Apollo here." His X-O's nervous voice spoke to him, "Commander, our scanners show the _Pegasus_ suffered heavy damage to her engines. Our readings show that the temperature in the Energizer compartment is reaching critical levels. At best, we have only a few centons to evacuate the ship."

Apollo frowned, "Thank you, keep me apprised." He tucked the communicator away, and spoke to the room at large. "I've just been alerted to the condition of the _Pegasus_, we've got to get everyone off the ship." Sheba turned to Apollo, "What do you mean?" He explained the situation. Tolen was stunned, he didn't even have the full damage report yet. He had known it wasn't good, but he had no reason to believe it was any worse this time than the last thousand such skirmishes. Tolen ran to the nearest communicator, punched up the bridge, and ordered evacuation. Apollo instructed Tolen to have all ships land on the Adama.

The Pegasus didn't have enough shuttles for everyone. The ships were crammed with people. More shuttles arrived from the _Gryphon_, _Raptor_, and _Adama_. Everyone got off the ship, and the three Battlestars moved away. Cain insisted on going to the bridge of the _Adama_. As the Battlestars retreated from the _Pegasus_, the ship exploded in a blinding flash. It reminded Apollo of the view of the _Atlantia_, President Adar's Battlestar, when it was destroyed all those years ago.

Tears rolled down Cain's face, he mourned the ship he had commanded for what seemed like ages. Some time ago, he had become aware that he could no longer be a fighter pilot, a part of him had died with this knowledge. It was only a few years ago that he felt he could no longer effectively command the Battlestar, so he had retired and became Tolen's advisor. Another part of him had died then, and now he felt the final piece of his life slip away in the destruction of the ship he had called home. Apollo could see the pain on his face, and assigned him the best quarters on the ship. There was nothing Apollo could do for the man, except make him comfortable.

Apollo stayed on the bridge, while the others returned to their respective Battlestars. After tending to the wounded, they would be informed of the events since they had last seen them. A few hours later, Cain appeared on the bridge, his face a mask of hate. "Commander, I'd like to speak to you. Those tin-headed gallmanging Cylons are going to pay for destroying my ship!"

Apollo was stunned. He left his X-O in command, and led Cain to the council room. "Commander," Apollo was cut off short. "I'm not a Commander anymore!" Cain yelled. "I had to give up my command when I was no longer able to perform my duties as a warrior!" Apollo started again, "Sir, you have my respect, which is why I'm here. If you are going to continue with these outbursts, this will have to wait until later. We are on an important mission." Cain calmed himself down, but he was still angry.

Cain continued, but more restrained. "Sorry Apollo. It's been a rough few years. Age has caught up to me, I'm not…I'm not handling it very well." Apollo did understand, before his death, Adama had at times displayed signs of weariness. Not to the crew, but those close to him could see it. "How many Battlestars do you have? How did you get them?"

"One thing at a time. First of all, how do you prefer to be addressed?" Apollo wanted to make sure he didn't set Cain off again. "I don't know, Apollo. I guess by name, you are a Commander, after all." Apollo was a little apprehensive. To him, Cain was a legend, one that should have been long dead, yet sat not 5 feet away from him. "Very well, Cain. We have 4 Battlestars, if you count the Galactica. She's in orbit around our new colony."

It was Cains turn to be shocked. "You've colonized a world?" Apollo said, "Yes. A planet called Dartus III. It was recommended by the people of Earth." Cain breathed the name, "Earth." It took a moment to sink in, "Adama was right, it does exist!" Apollo thought back to their first encounter with the Federation. "Yes, it does exist. However, their people advanced differently than we did. We were not permitted to land on Earth, but they helped us establish our new colony on Dartus III. They also gave us use of some of their technology, which is how we now have three new Battlestars."

Cain thought about this. "What are you doing out here? It couldn't be to look for the _Pegasus_. Your going on the offensive, aren't you." It wasn't a question, but Cain had perked up at the thought. If he was right, he could be useful again. He knew things about the Cylons that Apollo probably didn't.

"Not exactly," said Apollo, "We're going to show up at Cylon and shove a peace treaty down their throats." Apollo didn't go into details. Much of the details depend on what happens when they get there. "You can't make peace with them Apollo, you know that! Look what happened last time! Had I been there..." Cain didn't complete the thought, and mentally kicked himself for saying it. 'Had I been there,' he thought, 'the Colonies would still exist.'

"Had you been there, it wouldn't have mattered. Adar was so enamored by Baltar and the thought of history, there was no talking him out of it. My father had tried. If he had followed orders, we would not be here now." Apollo remembered Adama staying barely within orders to be ready for the attack as it unfolded. The Galactica would have been destroyed as the rest of the fleet had been if he hadn't. "Which brings me to a question for you, how did you survive the battle at Gamoray?"

Cain thought back, "Which battle? There were so many skirmishes with Gamoray. Oh, that one" Cain said, "As those two Base Ships were about to explode, the Pegasus jumped to light speed to avoid the explosion. We chased Baltar's ship until reinforcements arrived. We took off, and have been a thorn in their side at every opportunity. This time, they brought enough to do the job."

"Probably because they knew they had been over matched, and needed some victory against humans...I don't know" Apollo said. "What I do know; they are going to accept this. They have to."

"Because you want them to?" Cain asked

"No, because they have no choice. They will accept it, or be destroyed. It's that simple." Said Apollo grimly.

Cain again perked up, that was the kind of talk he liked. Destroying the bastards who had destroyed his home, his life, his Battlestar. "Apollo, there is something you need, no...deserve, to know."

Cain sat back in his chair, "The whole battle went as planned, except that I didn't get Baltar. I couldn't join the fleet, because I knew Adama would never go along with my battle plans. Nothing against him, Apollo, but your father and I had different views on combat. I understood that he had led our people out of hell itself, and I respect him for that. I just couldn't live with the concept of 'running'."

Apollo thought about this. Cain made some valid points. After all, the man was a strategic genius. "Adama's concern was with the survival of our people, not history, or victory. To him, escaping to live another day was victory."

Cain nodded, "I know that. I agree with it. I'm just not sure my ego could have tolerated it."

Cain was being honest, Apollo could see that. He still had nothing but respect for the man. "I would be honored, if you would assist me when we reach Cylon."

Cain almost cried.

Chapter 10

Lucifer starred at the screen. His cranial lights flashing back and forth, he was deep in thought. How to best approach the Borg, he decided that since Base Star 705 was still there, he would use it as a relay. He pressed a button on his console, and a direct link to 705 was activated. He punched in a code, and the Basestar came to life. A communication link was established, and the Imperious Leader spoke. "Vulpa, you are to establish communication with the Borg, and act as a router between us." The gold Centurion Commander nodded slightly, and said, "By your command." He ordered his Centurions into action. A frequency was found that was compatible, yet the Borg did not acknowledge the signal.

Lucifer knew of the Borg, and even thought he had a basic grasp of their thought process. "Attention, Borg. I am Lucifer, Imperious Leader of the Cylon Empire. I wish to offer you are truce..." Lucifer was interrupted by a very clear statement, "Truce is irrelevant." He paused and waited for some other communication from the Borg. He waited exactly five centons, then continued. "You have made it clear that our technology is not wanted by you. We wish nothing from you, except knowledge. For it, I propose an exchange." Again, Lucifer was interrupted. "Exchange is irrelevant. Truce is irrelevant. We are the Borg." Lucifer again waited for more. After a suitable time, he continued, "What do you know of the Federation?"

This time, the Borg were more forthcoming. "The United Federation of Planets. Assimilation Probability: 99%. Classification: Humanoid. Number of species: 6,807. Threat level: High."

Lucifer digested this information. Could it be, that this United Federation of Planets could contain the 'Lost Tribe' Baltar had spoken of? If it did, as Lucifer suspected, they would have to be dealt with.

"More knowledge is required. For it, I offer to you, the Borg, Cylon's biological race." Lucifer was sure they would accept. Was it not their purpose to absorb civilizations into their collective? To save the technological, Lucifer was willing to sacrifice the biological. After all, the biological Cylons had served their usefulness by creating the technological Cylons. Lucifer would do whatever was necessary to protect that, even handing over those that created him. These thoughts sped through his cranial circuitry at a blinding speed.

"We are the Borg. We will add your biological distinctiveness to our own."

"Excellent. Bring your ship to the following coordinates." Lucifer punched in Cylon's position, and transmitted it to the Borg ship. Within seconds, the Borg ship vanished from Basestar 705's scanners.

Had Lucifer had an actual mouth, he would have smiled.

Chapter 11

A single Borg cube arrived at Cylon. All planetary defenses were instructed to let them through. The ship pulled into orbit, and immediately began scanning the Base Stars. After a few moments, the scanners shifted to the planets surface. Lucifer tried communicating with the cube, but received no response. For a moment, he wondered if it was some system failure onboard the cube. He decided to wait a while, and try again.

The Battlestars entered the Cylon system. They were close enough for their long range scanners to pick up the Borg vessel. The ships had dropped out of warp a few hours before, so they wouldn't be going in totally blind. The appearance of the Borg Cube was unexpected, and caused Apollo some worry. A full scan revealed 30 Basestars scattered through the system, which meant the Borg were not only expected, but welcomed. Apollo's tactical map showed the locations of the ships, spread out in a way to detect any ships even approaching the system. Of course, the Battlestars were cloaked, and the Cylons couldn't detect them. He wondered if the Borg had the capability to detect them, it was something he hadn't had the chance to ask Picard.

Data turned away from his console, "Captain, the Battlestars have dropped out of warp. We are approximately 2 days 7 hours 13 minutes from their current location." Picard looked grim, even at their maximum cruising speed they would be too late. "Data, how long if we used emergency warp?" The android didn't even seem to need time to calculate, "If we use emergency warp, we could arrive in 1 day 5 hours 48 minutes. However, that time estimate does not factor in the mandatory shut down time." Picard thought about this. Another problem Picard was aware of, after pushing the engines that hard, if they needed to escape, the ship would not be able to go very far. He had to keep the Enterprise safe. "Maintain course and speed."

Lucifer again tried to contact the Borg ship. Again, all he got was silence. He had received reports that several Borg have appeared on the surface of Cylon. They seemed to be more on a survey mission, rather than an 'appear and take' one. Lucifer had several centurions approach the drones, but they were either ignored, or not seen. It was a very perplexing problem.

Apollo was briefing Cain about the improvements to the Battlestars. He made sure to mention the cloaking device that kept the Cylons from detecting them. Cain could prove to be very valuable for tactical maneuvering. The fact that he could no longer handle a fighter meant he could be of use on the bridge.

Cain asked many questions, and was given full access to the information he needed. He told Apollo that he'd have a battle plan ready in the morning. He left the conference room to consider all he'd found out.

The Battlestars held a very loose orbit around the Cylon star, skirting the edge of the system, and keeping a wary eye on events unfolding on the Cylon home world. From the lack of activity, Apollo decided that the Borg could not detect them, at least not at this distance. He was standing by the star-chart when Cain entered the bridge. "Commander, assemble all necessary personnel, and meet me in the conference room in 20 centons." Then as suddenly as he appeared, left. Apollo strode back to the bridge proper, and activated Fleet Comm Line Alpha. "Apollo to _Raptor_ and _Gryphon_ Commanders. Assemble your command officers and squadron leaders. Report to the _Adama_ in 15 Centons. Apollo out." He cut off the communication before anyone could question him.

Sixteen centons later, everyone was sitting around the large table that on the old Battlestars, was reserved for council meetings. The current council was safe on Dartus III, this was a tactical meeting solely for command personnel. Cain arrived exactly twenty centons after ordering Apollo to assemble everyone. He took a moment to look around the room, and smiled. "I'm sure you are all anxious to hear what kind of battle plan the old maniac has come up with this time." Cain grinned broadly at the joke. When he saw no one else get it, he said, "That, was a little attempt at humour." He made his way to the star-chart, and began. "They have thirty Base Stars scattered about the perimeter of the system. But they aren't the problem. What we need to worry about, is this thing, sitting in orbit around Cylon. A Borg ship." He paused a moment, and scanned everyone's face.

"According to all of our current data, that single ship could destroy all 3 Battlestars. I don't plan on allowing that. If they have adapted as quickly as they could have, our weapons may be useless. If not, and my instincts are telling me they haven't, then we still have a chance to pull this off."

Cain looked about the room. Apollo remained silent, as did the other commanders. The Python squadron leaders listened intently.

Cain continued, "Our key to victory, is destroying that ship. It's clear, that the Cylons are now in league with them. We take out that Borg ship, and Cylon will be helpless." The assembled leaders looked a bit nervous, but all of them well knew Cain's reputation. "Here's what we're going to do…"

On Cylon, Lucifer was getting nervous. There were reports of unauthorized interstellar signals being sent from an unknown location. The signals were short enough to not to be traceable. "Who, or what, would be sending these kinds of signals? Ah….the biologicals." A few had been taken aboard the Borg vessel, but not all of them. "Perhaps word had spread among them about this development. Whom were they asking for help from? Who, indeed, would listen?" Lucifer muttered to himself.

"Commander, a distress call is coming in." Apollo's Executive Officer turned to him, and announced. Apollo looked puzzled, "Patch it through up here." Gylra tapped his screen, and the audio came through on the commanders nearest speakers.

"Attention, all friendly systems. Our Imperious Leader has been killed, and a mechanical Cylon has seized power. We require immediate assistance." A voice known to Apollo said. The last time he'd heard it, was in the presence of Count Iblis.

The message continued, "Our people are being abducted by a race known as 'The Borg'. We need help."

Apollo was stunned. As far as he'd known, there were no longer any biological Cylons left. He punched a code into his console, and said, "Commander Cain, please come to the bridge!"

Chapter 12

On board the _Enterprise_, the same distress call was being heard, although, somewhat later. "The Borg are assimilating Cylon. Helm, increase to maximum warp!"

The helmsman complied, and the _Enterprise_ went faster.

Cain made his way to the _Adama_'s bridge. Apollo played back the distress call for him. Cain thought for several moments, contemplating this new information. "Now's our chance. Cylon is in chaos." he announced. "Bring the fleet to battle ready, and move in."

Apollo said, "Are you sure? The Borg may have detected us, and set a trap."

"Commander, I feel it. I can't explain it, but victory is calling." Replied Cain.

"Very well." Apollo pressed a few keys on his console. "Attention, all Battlestars. Go to red alert, and close on the planet Cylon." He closed the channel. He looked at Cain with a measure of concern. Cain looked back with a sparkle in his eyes. "We're going to win, Apollo. I'm betting my life on it."

The Battlestars moved towards Cylon.

Chapter 13

The Battlestars approached the planet Cylon. The Borg cube didn't move a centimeter. They were completely oblivious to the approaching threat. All pilots were in their Python fighters, and ready to launch. Cain pulled Apollo off to the side, "Commander, as I understand it, those fighters are equipped with a cortex interface. That makes reflexes useless, correct?"

Apollo could sense where this was going. "Cain, I need you here. Events have developed in a way I didn't anticipate." He was sincere, and really did need the old man's tactical wizardry.

Cain appeared resigned, "Alright, then." Noticing the look on Apollo's face, he said, "Don't worry Apollo, those tin heads won't know what hit them."

Picard paced the bridge. 'I should have known. Dammit, I should have known.' He thought. 'Only, the Borg should have no interest in the Cylons. What could they possibly have that the Borg didn't already?' Aloud, he asked, "How long until we reach the Cylon system?"

Ensign Powel, manning the helm, replied, "At current speed, 22 minutes, sir."

Picard tapped his communicator, "Engineering, can you get any more out of the engines?" This question earned a look of disbelief from Riker.

"You've got it all, Captain. As it is, if we need to make a break for it, we'll be in trouble." LaForge replied. Picard knew better than to ignore the warning.

Lucifer was beginning to worry. Although no signals had come to Cylon from out of the system, none had come from the Borg, either. He tried again to contact his new allies. The thought then occurred to him, that perhaps they may not be allies, but invaders. As before, he received no response. Just to be safe, he ordered 15 of the 30 Base Stars to retreat to Cylon.

Cain, Apollo, Sheba, and Krey noted the movement of the Base Stars at the same time. They didn't appear to be pursuing the Battlestars, but simply seemed to be moving closer to Cylon. The Commanders wondered what the hell was transpiring on Cylon. To Cain, it didn't really matter. Once the Borg were dealt with, the Base Stars could be taken out in short order.

Chapter 14

On the Borg cube, the few Cylons who had been brought on board were being fitted with Borg implants. The first one, a Cylon who had had some influence on the former Imperious Leader, and who had been in hiding since Lucifer's take-over, had been selected by the Borg to be their voice. Much like Locutus, Nilus, and countless others had been. He was in the final stages of assimilation, and would be ready for their announcement soon.

Picard still paced the bridge. 'If I thought it would help, I'd climbed out of the ship and push it.' He stopped pacing. 'What the hell made me think that?'

A blinding flash appeared in front of the viewscreen. It was accompanied by the sound of trumpets playing a familiar, yet unnamable tune. Picard looked shocked, he didn't need this right now. "Q! What in blazes are you doing here?"

Q looked hurt. "Why, Jean-Luc, you are so tense these days. Here, let me help." The near-deity snapped his fingers, and a beautiful woman appeared behind the Captain, massaging his shoulders. "You need to learn how to relax."

Picard was about to explode. "Q! This is a very serious situation! Enough of this!" Q rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers again, and the trumpets stopped. The woman, however, didn't vanish. The Captain glared at Q. "Oh, alright." He made the woman vanish.

Picard began to speak, "In case you aren't paying attention, we are at red alert, and moving as fast as we can." Q looked around the bridge, noted the expression on everyone's faces, and said, "You call this fast?"

"Enough jokes, Q! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The Captain hollered.

"Well, if you're going to yell at me, I won't help you." Q took on a smug look. "And knowing what I know, you are going to need it."

Picard settled down, but knowing Q the way he did, wasn't going to take any chances. "Help us, how?"

Q smirked, "That depends. On exactly what you think you're going to accomplish by alerting the Borg of your presence, and by the same token, that of your friends."

Picard blinked. "The Battlestars are cloaked." He was reasonably certain the Borg couldn't detect the cloaked ships. Then, an idea struck him. "Can you cloak the _Enterprise_, even if only temporarily?"

Q grinned. "And where would the fun be in that?" He paused a moment, to see the Captains' reaction. Upon getting the one he expected, he was about to continue, when Data spoke. "Captain, incoming transmission from the Borg ship."

"On screen." Picard ordered. Even Q turned around to see what their next move was.

On the viewscreen, the star field was replaced by the interior of the Borg cube. Standing at the front of the viewer, was an alien being fitted with Borg implants. "Citizens of the Cylon Empire, I am pleased to announce that the Borg are in the process of furthering the perfection of the Cylon race. All living Cylons are to report to the nearest space drome. From there, you will be transported aboard this ship. You will become more advanced than any Cylon in our history has ever dreamed of."

The transmission ended. Picard looked around for Q, but he was no longer there.

Chapter 15

On the _Adama_, the transmission from the Borg ship had just ended. Apollo and Cain looked at each other. Before either could speak, a blinding flash appeared next to them. After the flash, a man was standing in the exact spot, wearing a Colonial Commanders dress uniform. Three security officers came running over, and stopped in mid-run when the unknown Commander snapped his fingers. He turned to Apollo, and said, "No need for violence. I'm here to help you."

Apollo's jaw dropped. For a second, he was speechless. "Who are you?"

"You can call me 'Q'. I don't have time to explain how I know what I know, but I can help you end this war."

Cain answered that, "We don't need any help. I've kept the Cylons at bay at Gamoray for 26 jahrens, with only 1 Battlestar. With 3, HA! We'll finish them off, and on their homeworld."

Apollo wasn't quite so quick to dismiss this offer, despite the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about the stranger. That he happened to appear on a cloaked ship, precisely next to them, may have had something to do with it. "Excuse me, 'Q' is it?" Q nodded, and allowed Apollo to continue. "We don't know you, or anything about you. How can I possibly trust the lives of everyone on this mission, to information from someone who may even be a Cylon spy?"

Q was surprised by the question. Such caution from a human. Especially from one not from Earth. "Are you related to Picard? No, don't answer that. And yes, I know, it _is_ possible. Yes, I've known Jean-Luc Picard for about 10 of their years now. That is the best proof I can offer to you right now, without playing some major tricks with time and space. Frankly, I'm not in the mood to indulge you that much."

Cain took Apollo by the arm, "You aren't seriously considering this? We don't need his, or anyone else's help. Hades hole, Apollo! Give me a laser pistol, and I'll take Cylon by myself!" By this time, Cain had a rather insane look in his eyes. That, more than anything, decided his course of action.

Apollo turned to Q, and asked, "What's your information?"

On Cylon, Lucifer was, for him, what could pass for angry. The Borg weren't holding up their end of the deal. The Cylon part, was to give over the biological Cylons, the Borg were supposed to be supplying information on the Federation. Why wasn't the information forthcoming? It finally occurred to Lucifer, that the Borg didn't care, as long as they got what they came for. The question now, was what to do about it. With their transporter technology, the anti-assault weapons were useless. He doubted that even the 15 Base Stars he was bringing in could do anything.

Chapter 16

Picard ordered the _Enterprise_ to full stop outside of the system, hopefully beyond scanning range of both the Cylons, and the Borg. He wondered what the hell happened to Q. What game was he playing? Obviously, there was some reason for his appearance. Q never showed up without one. The _Enterprise-E_ was capable of many things, but defeating a Borg cube, and 30 Cylon Base Stars just happened to be out of the question. Especially given the orders Picard had received prior to following the Battlestars. "Data, what are the Battlestars doing?"

Data pulled up on the main display, a map of the Cylon system. The Borg were in orbit around the Cylon home world. Half of the Base Stars scattered around the system were closing in on the planet. The remaining ones, were moving into an outer ring position at the edge of the system. The Battlestars were also closing on Cylon, from 3 different angles. Had it not been for the transmitters placed on their hulls, the ships would have been invisible. The Captain tapped his com-badge, "Executive officers, report to the conference room." He turned, and headed to the turbo-lift.

More Borg appeared on the surface of Cylon. They mostly appeared at the space dromes, but some also appeared near population centers and began searching for Cylons. Several centurions fired on the intruders, to no avail. The Borg's personal shields protected them from the lasers.

Apollo had changed his plans, and alerted Sheba and Krey to the new plan. The main objective, taking out the Borg cube was still the priority. The difference being, they had to make contact with the Cylons first. A very tricky situation, given that the Borg were positioned perfectly for a strike against the capitol city. Cain had left the bridge in a huff. He didn't like the idea of Q taking away his glory in the upcoming battle. Apollo was also now aware that the _Enterprise_ had followed them, although he didn't know how, nor did he dare contact them.

Cain, determined to not be undermined, made his way down to the launch bay. Upon getting there, he pulled out his laser pistol. He approached the nearest Python fighter from behind. The ships were ready to launch, and he hoped the order wasn't given until he had gotten himself strapped into one. He climbed up the stairs the pilot used to enter the ship, and tapped his pistol on the canopy. The pilot glanced over in shock. Seeing an old man pointing a laser pistol at him, and motioning him to unlock the canopy, isn't what he had expected prior to launching.

The canopy hissed open, keeping his hands in sight, he climbed out of the cockpit, and ran for the lift. Cain didn't hesitate. He climbed in, and strapped himself down. Looking over the controls, he realized that the cortex uplink helmet was his only hope of making this thing work. Fortunately for him, the pilot whose ship he had taken over, had tossed his on the floor of the launch bay. Cain climbed back out to retrieve it, and once it was in place, secured himself inside the fighter.

Chapter 17

The pilot who's ship had been stolen didn't stop running until he was 3 decks above the launching bay, and sure that he wasn't being pursued. He found a communicator station and punched up the bridge. "Bridge, this is Lieutenant Starlek. My fighter has been commandeered by an old man wielding a laser pistol."

On the bridge, Apollo heard the report, and cringed. Cain was going to take on the Cylons, alone if he had to. Before he could order the fighters shut down, one Python was launched.

Cain flew down the launch tube, and into space. Upon leaving the field created by the _Adama_'s cloaking device, his ship was exposed.

Lucifer's second in command walked into the command chamber. "By your command." Lucifer turned from his viewscreen, "Speak." The gold centurion commander reported, "A fighter craft has appeared on our scanners. It's configuration matches that of the new Colonial fighter you reported on at the last battle with the _Galactica_."

Lucifer was shocked. "Appeared where? In our system?" The commander replied, "Alpha quadrant, Sector Delta seven. It appears to be heading for the Borg ship." Lucifer turned back to his viewscreen, but continued questioning the centurion. "Appeared how? Their fighters are not capable of long range travel." The commander remained silent, not having any information.

Cain angled the Python towards the massive Borg vessel. He began firing in earnest. As he drew close, a green beam latched onto his ship. The Python came to a dead stop. Cain was beamed aboard the Borg ship, and the now pilot-less Python was destroyed with a single shot.

Aboard the _Adama_, Apollo only saw the ship destroyed. Colonel Gylra approached Apollo, "Sir, the _Gryphon_ has altered course, and is closing in on the Borg cube." Apollo turned around, "Oh, Frak. Get me the _Gryphon_!"

The communications officer keyed up the auto-scramble. Sheba appeared on the screen. "Sheeba…" Apollo started. She cut him off, "Apollo, I'm going to destroy those bastards!" Her voice mixed with tears and rage. "Sheeba, wait! Wait for the signal! You could end up killing your whole crew, your father wouldn't want that!"

Sheeba ended the transmission without another word. Apollo hoped she wouldn't do anything rash. "Q!"

Q again appeared, this time wearing a colonial battle suit. "Here we go." He snapped his fingers, and he and Apollo vanished.

Chapter 18

On the surface of Cylon, more Borg appeared. They began to assimilate buildings, as well as civilian Cylons. This knowledge did not sit very well with Lucifer. Yet there was nothing he could do to stop them.

There were two centurions standing in the command chamber when Q and Apollo appeared. They turned quickly, but Apollo was quicker. He destroyed both before either could bring their weapons to bear.

"Where in blazes did you come from?" Screamed the harried ruler of Cylon. Never before, had humans entered this chamber except in shackles.

"That," said Q, as he pointed to Lucifer, "Is the new Imperious Leader of Cylon. Until recently, one of their biological people ruled them." Q snapped his fingers again, and a biological Cylon who hasn't been captured yet, appeared. The being looked around nervously at his new surroundings.

Lucifer regained his composure, "What do you want here?" He rested his hand near the alarm switch he never thought he'd have to use. Apollo took a step closer.

"I am Commander Apollo, of the Battlestar _Adama_. I have three Battlestars in orbit around your planet. I have come to offer you a truce." The biological Cylon remained in place, silent. His input had not been asked for, and he had witnessed what Lucifer had done to the previous Imperious Leader.

"We have thirty Base Stars in the system, your Battlestars are no match for that kind of firepower. Plus, we have the assistance of the Borg." Lucifer confidently replied.

Apollo knew what Lucifer didn't tell him, that the Borg were not allies with the Cylons. "I see. Is that why the Borg are assimilating Cylon? You're just handing it over to them? No resistance? I expected more of a fight from a race that hunted mine for nearly 30 yahrens after we were no longer a threat to you. Or do you only hunt weaker species?"

Lucifer was getting angry at this human, who appeared out of nowhere. He pressed the security button. "We can defeat the Borg." Q took this opportunity to speak up. "No, you can't. I've seen thousands of races try. Only with the help of the humans you hate so much, can you hope to even hold them off."

Lucifer considered this. As he did, the glass doors to the chamber opened, and centurions began pouring through. Q turned around, and snapped his fingers. The centurions began falling in the doorway, effectively blocking it. "Enough of this, Apollo. These machines can't be reasoned with anymore than the Borg can. They deserve each other." Q raised his hand, and prepared to snap his fingers.

"Wait!" shouted Lucifer. "Can you destroy the Borg, before they destroy Cylon?"

Apollo smiled. "Yes, but it will cost you. You will return the colonies to us, and end all hostilities."

Lucifer's cranial lights zipped back and forth, faster and faster. This human had a nerve, dictating terms. Apollo waited a moment while Lucifer considered, then continued. "Or, we can simply destroy the Borg, and then destroy Cylon ourselves. Your choice."

At this time, the living Cylon spoke up. "Why am I here."

Q turned toward the alien, "In case the machine refuses. Apollo can destroy him, we put you in his place…and you agree to the terms. Otherwise, it will be as Apollo said. He destroys the Borg….and Cylon."

The biological Cylon, upon hearing this, decided to take a chance. "If you can defeat the Borg, I will authorize any deal you wish to make."

Q said, "Apollo, would you do the honors?"

Lucifer stood up, and extended his left arm towards the intruders. He didn't get off a shot. Apollo drew his pistol and fired three quick blasts into the machines chest and head. The smoldering machine slid off of the command pylon.

The biological Cylon made his way to the pylon, and took his place as the new Imperious Leader. Q snapped his fingers, and the Cylon was alone.

Chapter 19

Another signal came from Cylon, this time, a biological Cylon appeared on the video screen. "Attention, all Base Stars, I am your new Imperious Leader. The traitor known as Lucifer has been destroyed. A truce with the life form known as "Man" has been forged, to assist us in defeating the invader known as "The Borg". All Base Stars are to launch fighters immediately, and destroy the Borg ship in orbit. The Humans are to be left alone."

Apollo reappeared on the bridge of the _Adama._ He noticed that Q was not with him. It didn't matter, the being had done as promised. He sprinted up the steps, and ordered communications with the other Battlestars. Sheba and Krey appeared on the screens. "Commence attack! Fire on the Borg vessel ONLY! Do not fire on any Cylon ship!"

The _Gryphon_ decloaked next to the Borg cube and launched all of her fighters. As the Pythons swarmed around the massive cube, the Battlestar locked weapons on the emitter arrays on the Borg vessel.

The _Raptor_ and _Adama_ closed in on the Borg and prepared to launch their fighters. Before they could, an image appeared on the main viewers of the three Battlestars. A Cylon, fitted with Borg implants, standing next to a human, also fitted with implants. As the human turned to face the screen, it became clear to the colonials that it was Cain. Sheba couldn't believe her eyes.

"Father…." she almost whispered. Tears streaming down her face, she screamed "FATHER!"

Cain seemed to hear her. He turned fully forward. To his view, he could see all three Battlestars' bridge. He could also see tactical views of the battle, and the entire system. He focused on Sheba's image. The Borg-converted Cain softly spoke one word. "Baby."

Cain turned to the Cylon that had been assimilated, and attacked it.

On the _Enterprise_, Picard and crew were stunned by the image of Cain, after having been through the assimilation process, retain his individuality.

On the screen, the assimilated Cylon fought back, but was soon overpowered by the human. Borg drones stopped what they were doing, and started to approach the melee. This seemed not to be a situation they were used to, as they didn't directly interfere. The screen went back to the forward view, as the transmission ended.

On the _Gryphon_, Sheba was getting hysterical. Her father was alive, and fighting for his life. She wanted to leap through the screen and help him, but knew it was impossible. The viewscreen suddenly returned to the forward view of space.

The Python fighters swarmed the Borg cube, their pulsar lasers ripping holes in the outer hull of the ship. The Borg attempted to lock on to each ship with their tractor beams. The fighters danced to evade the beams. Thousands of Cylon Raiders joined the attack, and many were destroyed as they were not as maneuverable as their human counterparts. The Borg ship was starting to take heavy damage.

Chapter 20

On the Borg cube, several Borg drones detached from their stations, and moved to surround the fight between two new drones. The Borg were unsure how to deal with this situation as Borg had never fought Borg. A pair stepped in and grabbed the human Borg, and another latched onto the Cylon Borg. They tried to separate the combatants, but the humans strength was surprisingly high.

Cain began ripping at the circuitry around the Cylons head, causing sparks to fly. More drones turned from their stations to watch the confrontation. The much weaker Cylon struggled to move away, but Cain's grip was too much against a being used to being catered to, not physical combat. Cain ripped his opponents' eye piece off, spewing ozone and electricity. The Cylon began to flail it's arms around, desperate to get away. Cain yelled, "I'll send you to Hades, for destroying my ship!"

On the _Adama_, Apollo wasn't sure how to handle this situation. He had assumed Cain to be dead. The Borg had to be destroyed, that more than anything, decided his course of action. "Lock missiles and mega-lasers on target…FIRE!" The forward section of the _Adama_ lit up, firing lasers and missiles into the Borg cube.

The fight onboard the Borg ship caused many systems to slow, and even stop. It was a situation the Borg had never encountered. While several Borg tried to intervene, many others simply stood around, observing the frakus. The cube rocked, as the Battlestars pounded the much larger ship with everything they had. Fighters swarmed around it, confusing the Borg trying to defend the ship. It was a numbers game that had begun to take its toll.

Cain was still attached to the Borg's neural network, he could hear the damage reports coming in, and he knew the Borg cube wasn't going to last much longer. Suddenly, he threw the Cylon-Borg to the floor, and began walking away. The creature lay motionless, with parts of electronics smoking and sparking.

The violence gone, the Borg returned to their duties. Cain found himself a quiet portion of the ship, coded in the shield frequency for the Battlestars, and beamed himself aboard the _Gryphon_. He knew the Borg could conceivably follow him, but they had a ship under attack to deal with. A ship that was starting to reach the point of damage that would be fatal.

Sheba spun in place when she heard the sound of a transporter behind her. She pulled her laser pistol and almost fired. She recognized her father just in time to pause. She ran over and hugged him.

Explosions rocked the Borg cube. Inside, the Borg tried to repair the ship, but the damage of the distraction had been done. The shields went down, and the ship began to explode.

The fighters moved away from ship as fast as they could. Apollo ordered the Battlestars to retreat from the cube as well. Within moments, the Borg cube became a blinding flash, then a huge cloud of debris.

The Cylon Raiders returned to their base ships, while the Python fighters landed on their individual Battlestars. In all, a dozen Pythons and over a hundred Raiders were destroyed.

Chapter 21

On the _Enterprise_, Picard noted that the Battlestars weren't attacking the Cylons, nor were the Cylons attacking the Colonials. "Take us into the system, yellow alert, shields up."

As the _Enterprise_ moved toward the Cylon system, the ship collided with something, sending crew members flying in all directions. Picard managed to shout, "Report!"

"Sir, we've hit something, sensors show a distortion, but I can't get a reading on what we hit." said Ensign Klieg.

Data spoke up, "Captain, a Borg cube decloaking dead ahead."

Picard took on a look of shock. He whispered, "What?"

A Borg cube shimmered into sight. Picard visibly paled. "Evasive maneuvers, get us out of here! Any heading, warp 6!"

Ensign Klieg touched a few keys, the _Enterprise_ spun on it's axis, and flashed out of sight. The Borg did not pursue. Instead, the Cube moved toward Cylon.

After a few moments, Picard ordered "Full stop. Senior officers report to the conference room."

"Where the hell did the Borg get a cloaking device?" Riker opened up the discussion.

"More importantly, why use a cloaking device?" Picard countered.

"The Borg have had considerable difficulty in attacking Federation territories. Knowing that they may have to deal with our level of adaptability, it is logical to have a cloaked vessel observe how the first ship performs." Data offered up. "Another question remains, how many Borg vessels are in this area?"

"Commander, you have the bridge. Take us into the Cylon system. I will inform Starfleet of this development. They must be aware that the Borg have cloaking technology."

On the_ Adama, _Apollo was preparing for the journey back to Dartus III. Colonel Gylra walked over to him, and said "Sir, a second Borg vessel is entering the system. Vector Alpha-Seven. Closing fast."

Apollo showed the true warrior he was by not panicking, "All pilots to their ships. Ready to launch. Engage cloaking device. _Adama _to all Battlestars, another Borg ship is closing in. Battle stations, cloak and scatter. We don't know if they have adapted to our weaponry."

The _Enterprise_ circled around the system, closing in at an angle. The second _Borg_ vessel was heading straight for Cylon. Several Base Stars moved to intercept the cube. Beams of light fired from the _Borg_ ship, ripping one Base Star across it's axis and causing it to tumble. All weapons the Cylons fired were absorbed by the _Borg_ vessels shields.

Picard was watching the events unfold as the _Enterprise_ moved into the system. "Data, where are the Battlestars?"

"They have moved away from the Cylon planet, but are not moving out of the system." Said Data.

After the Borg had dealt with the Cylon Base Stars, the cube stopped, and began moving in another direction.

"Captain, it appears the Borg have discovered the frequency for our tracking devices. They are moving towards the Battlestar _Gryphon._" Said Data.

On the _Adama_, Apollo was told that the _Enterprise_ was hailing them. "On display." The commander ordered. The viewscreen switched to the bridge of the _Enterprise_, with Captain Picard standing center.

Picard spoke. "Commander, without going into detail, the Borg have discovered the sub-space homing beacons we placed on your Battlestars. It negates your cloaking shields. Mr. Data will send you the locations of the devices so you can disable them."

Apollo had wondered how the _Enterprise_ had followed them. Now he knew. He accepted the fact that Picard had followed them, and was willing to help them against the Borg. "Understood, Captain." As Apollo spoke, fleet comm line Alpha chirped. He pressed a button, and a monitor switched to communications with the _Gryphon_. Apollo saw Sheba, and Cain with his Borg implants standing next to her.

"Sheba?" He said, shocked.

Calmly, his wife replied, "It's okay, Apollo. He's still my father, they couldn't beat him."

Cain spoke up. "Apollo, that second ship knows your weapons, and your weaknesses. Don't worry. I'm going to help you beat those gallmanging half-breeds. Be ready to attack when their shields drop. Trust me, Apollo."

Suddenly, Cain transported out. Sheba turned as she heard it. "Father? FATHER?" She turned back to Apollo. He looked at her, and understood her pain. "Sheba, he's doing it his way. The greatest military leader the Colonies have ever known, has spoken. We have our orders. Launch fighters, and assault the cube when the shields go down."

Sheba's face grew stern. She knew he was right. She didn't say anything, she only nodded. It was all she could muster.

The screen went blank.

On the _Enterprise_, Picard had heard the exchange. He didn't know how Cain had resisted the Borg, and maintained his uniqueness, but that was the spark they needed. "Commander Apollo, the _Enterprise_ will assist you. Target the following coordinates." Picard stepped up and tapped a few keys on Data's console.

On Cylon, the new Imperious Leader had received a communication from the human vessel known as the _Adama_. It instructed the Cylons to bring three Base Stars in range to attack the Borg. He had made a deal with the vermin, and to preserve Cylon, he had to adhere to it.

Chapter 22

On the Borg cube, Cain appeared. He moved to a regeneration port, and plugged in. Instead of regenerating, he sent a list of commands into the Borg's collective.

The Cube came to a stop. It spun in place, and began to move toward Cylon again. Much slower this time. At seemingly random times, it would stop, move, stop, turn, move, stop, and move, in a bizarre fashion. Cain was obviously having an affect on the Borg. He kept feeding commands into the system. Finally, the cube stopped. It began to spin on both axis', slowly at first, than at an increasing speed. It spun and flipped, faster and faster.

On the _Enterprise_, Picard was getting dizzy just watching it. "Data, any reading on their shields?"

Data replied, "No change, sir. However, I detect several subsystems that are having an adverse reaction to this event." A chime emanated from Data's console. Data tapped a few keys and analyzed the information. "Captain, I'm detecting a sub-space flux coming from inside the Borg ship. I cannot pinpoint the exact area, due to the speed it is rotating at."

Picard turned towards Tactical, "Open a channel, all frequencies." Lt. Young tapped a few keys, and replied, "Channel open, sir."

"This is Captain Picard to all ships. Commence attack on the Borg! Repeat, commence attack on the Borg!" He indicated to close the channel.

All three Battlestars decloaked and launched their fighters. The Cylon Base Stars launched their fighters as well. All of the ships closed in on the spinning Borg cube. They fired their weapons, but they were absorbed by the cubes' shields.

On the bridge of the _Enterprise_, Data called out, "Captain, I recommend breaking off the attack. A warp field is being generated from within the Borg cube."

Picard looked over at Data, then back at the main viewer. "Is it going to leave the system?"

Data had analyzed the information his console had given him. "No, sir. The ship is going to go into warp, but remain in place. It cannot move in any direction while it is spinning as it is."

"What?" Picard asked. "A warp field that goes nowhere, will…."

Uncharacteristically Data interrupted him, "Destroy the ship. As well as any ship close enough to be drawn into its unstable field."

As Picard turned, Lt. Young had predicted the order his Captain was about to give. "Channel open, sir."

"Picard to all ships! Break off your attack, and retreat as quickly as possible!"

The Borg cube began to glow and shimmer as the warp field surrounded the ship. Normally, it would visually stretch and skew in the direction it was heading. It did neither. It spun so fast it took on the shape of a ball, blurred by the speed it was spinning at. The glow became brighter and brighter.

Suddenly, Q appeared once more on the bridge of the _Enterprise_. This time, without the fanfare of the previous entrance. "Jean-Luc, get your people out of here. I didn't foresee this happening."

Picard started to question Q, but thought better of it. "Get us out of here. Warp 8."

Ensign Powel tapped a few keys. The _Enterprise_ tilted and spun on her axis' then vanished as the warp field enveloped the ship.

Q vanished as the ship went into warp.

* * *\

Q appeared on the bridge of the _Adama_, dressed differently than he had before. It was no time for theatrics.

"Apollo, get your fighters aboard, and get out of here. Rendezvous with Picard in six hours, when you catch up to him. I will explain then."

The Borg cube grew brighter and brighter. It began to be glow like a star. The Python fighters were recalled and landed aboard their respective Battlestars. Seeing what the humans were doing, the Cylons began to do the same.

Within moments, the three Battlestars had retreated from the Cylon system, and entered warp speed, following the heading the _Enterprise_ had gone.

The Cylon Raiders had landed aboard their Base Stars, which began to retreat away from the glowing Borg ship. Most were able to escape, but a few were not fast enough, and were drawn into the glowing vortex. Slowly, that which used to be a Borg cube, had expanded like a forming star, now began to collapse in upon itself like a singularity.

Cain had done the impossible. He had defeated the Borg from within. In so doing, had created a black hole in close proximity to the Cylon homeworld.

Chapter 23

Six and a half hours had passed, but the Battlestars had caught up to the _Enterprise_ as Q had said they would. Apollo hailed the _Enterprise_ and asked Picard to meet with them, as Q had instructed.

In moment, all four ships had dropped into normal space. Picard had Apollo, Sheba, and Krey transported aboard. They had reacquainted themselves with each other when Q unceremoniously appeared.

Before Picard could question him, Q spoke. "I owe you all an apology." That silenced any comments from those gathered. "Yes, I interfered in your vendetta." He looked hard at Apollo. "I also violated Picard's precious Prime Directive."

Captain Picard tried to speak, "It's not my…" but he was cut off by Q.

"Whatever, Jean-Luc. I did something I shouldn't have done. I assisted Cain to not be assimilated by the Borg." Q let that sink in for a moment. "That's right. I did it. Not because of his stature with Apollo, nor because he is Sheba's father. Not because I owe anyone a favor, nor do I want anyone in my debt. But because he was an exemplary example of the human spirit. Yes. Because I admire him. No matter what, he never gave up. He had a pride I've never before seen in a human, and I don't mean that in a bad way. His pride was his strength. He didn't look down on others, he allowed them to draw strength from him. I've seen the Borg assimilate thousands of worlds, and beings numbered beyond your limited comprehension. I've never stepped in before. Not even for you, Jean-Luc." He looked at Picard, then. Not with the disdain he had previously, but with a measure of respect. "Cain deserved better than being a drone for the Borg. I made sure he had it. He died a hero's death. The kind he would be proud to be remembered as. Saving the people he most cared about. He had a chance to flee and live, but he didn't."

Q looked about the room, at all those in it one by one, he read not only their faces, but their souls, to make sure they truly understood what had transpired. When he was satisfied that they had, he nodded, snapped his fingers, and vanished as quickly as he had come.

Sheba cried, not because her father was dead, but because he had died as he had wanted. Fighting an enemy against insurmountable odds, and winning doing it. Apollo and Krey also showed tears, for the same reason. Picard was also moved, because he had never known Q to have any compassion towards a human being.

The group went back onto the _Enterprise_ bridge. Picard arranged for the Colonial Commanders transport back to their respective ships. They had agreed to return to Federation space together.

As a single group of ships, they went into warp heading for home.

_Epilogue_

The black hole near the Cylon homeworld began to shrink. The Imperious Leader was sure that this effect was planned by the humans. A final warning to leave them alone. No matter, they were far beyond the realm of the Cylon Empire and only marginally considered a threat. Until they could match the power of the humans, and the being that brought them there, they would not pursue hostilities.

The End?


End file.
